Immortals
by Ascended Demon
Summary: There are many forms of immortality, some that are more powerful than others. An absolute immortal is an immortally being that cannot die, no matter how powerful one may be. This will be an AU story of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, and it does contain yaoi, and a new pairing, one that has never been used. Hopefully, you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfic in two years. I used to be The Super Shepherd, until I lost that account. Oh well, it was going down hill. I was a terrible author. But, I've learned a few things in the past couple years. Hopefully, I'm a much better author, but I'll let the readers decide that.**

* * *

Sniper is a strong and intelligent individual. In the Ohu Army, the Doberman had earned his rank as Commander of Ohu. After all, he was the very first dog to join the pack, and he had helped the leader found it in the beginning. However, he was often a very strict commander. Never did he take kindly to when the rules were broken, especially when it had a negative effect on Ohu, and its plans to bring down Akakabuto.

It was unknown as to why Sniper was the way he was, as hardly anyone in the pack, except the leader, knew him. The Doberman hardly talked to the soldiers, only with the leader. The only thing the Ohu soldiers really knew about him was that he wanted to defeat Akakabuto, but his reasons for that were also unknown.

To Sniper, the only thing important was the mission, which may be why he was so strict, or that was only one of the reasons, but even that was unknown.

Right now, the commander was very displeased. The leader had howled for the platoons to return, yet three of the platoons have not arrived yet. He knew which platoons those were, as he took things seriously. It was the first three platoons, Ben, Great, and Smith's platoons.

Finally, after waiting for a few minutes, the three platoons had finally arrived.

"Platoons 1-3! What is the meaning of your lateness?" Sniper asked sternly, gazing down at them with an intimidating gaze.

None of the soldiers said anything, as if they were too timid, and the commander began losing his patience.

"Did you not hear me?! What is the meaning of your lateness?" He repeated furiously. "Do not tell me that you all have gone deaf!"

Ben stepped forward, keeping his head down. "Being late is my fault, Commander."

Sniper took a deep breath, calming himself before he got ready to listen. "What do you have to say this time, Ben?"

"We had encountered two dogs, and they had been fighting against Madara." The Great Dane explained. "I'm the one who had given the order to save them."

For a moment, Sniper just stared down at the platoon leader before saying. "You know, Ben, this is NOT the first time you have lied to me to protect your platoons. While that is admirable, it is unacceptable, regardless."

Before anything else could be said, a small figure rushed up to Ben's side. It was a blue Tora-Ge akita pup, Gin.

"Ben is telling the truth!" He yelled.

Sniper was surprised to see a pup he didn't recognize speak in Ben's defense, but he simply shrugged it off. "So, I take it you're one of the dogs Ben claims to have saved?"

Gin nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Sniper nodded. "Then I suppose Ben had an acceptable reason. But tell me, why did you come here with Ben?"

"I wanted to see the pack." Gin answered respectfully. "When I saw them take down a bear earlier today, I was fascinated and I wanted to find out more."

Sniper raised a brow, but before he could ask another question, the cloud that had blocked the moonlight moved aside, and the moonlight allowed the leader to be seen more clearly. Gin gasped in shock, then he leapt onto a rock near Sniper's rock.

The Doberman was confused by what the pup was doing, but before he could ask, Gin spoke.

"I knew it. Father!"

Almost everyone in the pack looked at him wide eyed, except the leader, who remained silent.

Unexpectedly, Sniper lunged at Gin and the two of began rolling down the rock hill. After bouncing off a rock, the two of them landed a few feet apart.

"What are you doing?" Gin demanded.

Sniper growled. "What am I doing? What are you doing? How dare you make such ludicrous claims!" The Doberman leapt at Gin, but the Akita jumped to the side a few feet away.

However, before the fight could go on, the leader spoke.

"Enough!" He looked at his second in command. "Sniper, this is unnecessary."

The Doberman merely nodded before returning to his rock.

"Now that that is out of the way, it's time we discuss why I've called you all here." The leader began. "Sniper and I have scouted Akakabuto's territory, and it seems that he has begun to build a fortress in the Twin Pass."

Most of the dogs gasped at this, while the platoon leaders remained silent, as they had been informed of this earlier.

"It seems that we must act now, before Akakabuto becomes too powerful. We have gathered several dogs from around the area, but unfortunately, this isn't enough. It has been deciding that we must travel the country to gather more dogs. Everyone is to find as many as possible and return by the full moon in six months. That is when Akakabuto's fortress will be complete. Do you understand?"

The Ohu soldiers all let out a war cry.

* * *

Later that night, the Ohu soldiers were resting so that they'd be ready to travel. However, Gin had wandered off in search of the commander, remembering what he had said earlier.

 _Sniper lunged at Gin, knocking him off the rock. As they rolled down, he whispered in the Akita's ear._

 _"Just play along. Act like we're fighting."_

Gin didn't understand what exactly Sniper was doing, and he wanted an explanation. It wasn't long before he found the Doberman, who was sleeping by himself, far away from the others. It made Gin wonder just why he isolated himself.

He walked up to him and stopped once he stood over him, but he wasn't sure if it was a good time, since he was asleep. Eventually, he decided it was best to let him rest.

"Going somewhere?" Sniper asked, his eyes still closed.

Gin looked down at the commander. "What was all that about?"

Sniper sighed and opened his eyes before looking at the pup. "You would've cause a scene. It was better if everyone thought we were fighting, otherwise they'd keep wondering just why you had called the leader your father."

Gin sighed, knowing he was right, but then he realized something. "Wait, you believe me?"

"Well, of course." Sniper replied as he sat up. "Otherwise, I would've done nothing. You and Riki are both akitas, not to mention, bearhounds. You two are both courageous, both strong willed, and there's the fact that your father doesn't remember anything."

Gin's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

Sniper sighed. "When Akakabuto knocked him off that cliff, Riki hit his head. I don't think there's anything long term damage, except the amnesia."

"Do you think he'll remember me? That I'm his son?" Gin asked softly.

"Gin..." Sniper sighed again. "I have no idea."

The pup hung his head and whispered. "My father really is gone."

Unexpectedly, Sniper reached over and pulled Gin into his arms. The Akita was surprised by the Doberman's actions at first, but he shrugged it off, since he found the embrace rather comforting. So he simply rested his head on Sniper's and relaxed.

They had stayed like this for awhile, and they eventually pulled apart.

"Sniper?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"How come you're so strict?" Gin asked curiously.

Sniper looked up at the moon and sighed. "When I was young, I lived with my father and my brother. There was an argument between the three of us about our owner, and I ran away. But... one day, I found that my brother had fought against Akakabuto to defend our owner..." A tear streamed down his face. "And he died."

Gin was silent for a moment being he spoke. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Sniper nodded, wiping the tear away with his paw. "It's okay. It was a long time ago. So, that's why I am the way I am. Akakabuto... while he didn't directly kill my brother, my brother still died fighting him. One day, I met your father and we created the Ohu Army. This is my chance to avenge my brother, and I take everything seriously because I don't want to lose my one chance."

Gin nodded understandingly, remembering how he thought he had lost his father. Every time he trained, even when he trained with Takeda, he would remind himself of that day, and it kept him going.

"Sniper, I... when I came to talk to you, I didn't expect us to get along so well."

The Doberman laughed. "I know, I wasn't expecting, either. But, what's not to love?"

Gin raised a brow. "What?"

"I mean, what's not to like?" Sniper asked quickly, blushing a bit.

"You said love, and you meant it."

"Gin, I said that by accident -"

"It's fine." The Akita reassured before blushing. "I mean, there are a few things I love about you."

Sniper was surprised for a moment, then he asked. "What do you love?"

"Your looks, your strength, I look at you, and I see someone powerful." Gin admitted.

Sniper smiled and wrapped his foreleg around the pup. "You know, that's what I see in you."

"So, you love me?"

The Doberman's eyes widened, and he remained silent for a moment, wondering how he should answer that. Finally, he stood up and walked in front of Gin before taking a deep breath.

"Does this answer your question?"

Before the Akita could react, Sniper pressed his lips against his. However, Gin almost immediately recovered from his shock and began kissing back. Honestly, the two weren't sure what they were doing, as it was purely instinctual. As this happened, the two felt this... indescribable feeling unlike anything they had felt before. It was like some sort of heavenly pleasure, at least, that's the only way they could describe it.

Sniper laid on his side and rolled onto his back before picking Gin up and placing the pup his chest, then they continued. As they did, Sniper wrapped his forelegs around Gin, holding him close as they made out.

Soon, Sniper pushed his tongue into Gin's mouth, and he began to push against the Akita's tongue. Gin pushed his tongue against the Doberman's, but Sniper was stronger and gently moved past Gin's tongue before he began licking at his fangs. They were small, of course, but he could feel their strength and sharpness. It made Gin moan when he felt Sniper's tongue trace his fangs.

Eventually, the two came to a stop and Gin laid on Sniper's chest.

"Sniper... that was amazing." The Akita said.

The Doberman held Gin more tightly, almost possessively. "Gin... this will sound completely insane, but I think I know why we bonded so quickly."

"I'm listening."

"You see, there is this thing called an infinity soul. This soul is capable of making an eternal bond with another, and based on the connection be both felt, I say we have infinity souls, though I already knew of my own infinity soul. But, these souls can do far more than that. Apparently, beings with these souls are known as absolute immortals. They cannot die, and nothing can kill them, not even omnipotent beings. And you wanna know something funny? These immortals are omnipotent beings. We have always existed, and we were born into mortally families, and we have not reached our full power. But nonetheless, you and I are omnipotent, we are deathless, and now that you know what you are, your soul has awakened. While your body may still be vulnerable to mortally weapons, you will be immune to all contaminants, mental powers, even death powers."

For a moment, Gin was silent. He knew Sniper wasn't lying, but... it was just not easy to process.

"All this time, I was eternal, and I never realized it." He whispered.

Sniper licked his cheek comfortingly. "It's alright, Gin. I felt the same way when I found out what I was. It was hard to accept, because I didn't think it was possible, but I knew it was."

Gin laughed. "So, I guess good and evil does not apply to us."

Sniper chuckled, shaking his head. "They don't, we don't need to justify our actions, but it's not like we'd be doing anything that we'd consider wrong."

Gin nodded. "So, will you come will me on the mission?"

Sniper nuzzled his mate. "I will always be with you, Gin. But, why don't you and I stay here for the night? We can catch up in the morning."

"You sure?"

"I promise, we'll catch up with Ben, Great, and Smith."

Gin laid his head on Sniper's chest. "Alright. Goodnight, Sniper."

The Doberman and laid his head on the ground. "Goodnight, Gin."


	2. Chapter 2

In a valley, a young Doberman, at least three years old, was searching for food. It wasn't easy, especially not when it was winter and animals were hibernating. Besides, it was snowing and it made things harder to see.

It seemed like he would find nothing, but before Sniper could give up, he heard something not too far away. Whatever it was, it was large, too large. The Doberman looked around, trying to see where it was coming from.

He got into a fighting stance once he heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, and he could see the outline of an animal. It was a bear, but not just any bear, it was a bear that had been killing humans in the area.

"Akakabuto!" Sniper exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The massive bear looked down at the young dog. "I know you. You're White Fang's son. If you must know, I'm simply taking my leave. I just walked away from a fight."

Sniper noticed that Akakabuto had some flesh wounds, and his back seemed to be bleeding. "What happened to you?"

Akakabuto chuckled. "I had an encountered with your master Takeda."

Sniper growled. "He's not _my_ master! He's a cruel and brutal man!"

Akakabuto laughed. "Funny, because Shiro seemed so willing to protect him. Then again, you are right about Takeda, so it does make him a fool."

Sniper grew enraged and lunged at the bear, knocking him on his back. "Don't you dare insult my brother! He is no fool!"

Akakabuto knocked the Doberman off of him and got back up, saying. "He protected Takeda, and you said it yourself, that man is cruel and brutal."

"Regardless of what I said, Shiro was no fool, despite his choice."

"You know, now that I think about it, he was also defending his son Riki. Still, if he wasn't a fool, he would've found a way to protect them without killing himself."

Sniper froze. "What are you talking about?"

Akakabuto gestured towards his back. "You see, these wounds are from falling into this valley, after Shiro knocked both of us off a cliff. While I survived, I cannot say the same for him."

Sniper's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No. No, no, no! You're wrong! Shiro's not dead! He can't be!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid he is, my boy. You can go find him, but you will not like what you see."

The Doberman didn't bother going after Akakabuto as the bear left, instead he ran off.

 _"Shiro's alive. He has to be."_ He thought as he began searching.

For half a hour, Sniper had searched the valley, then he found Shiro. The Doberman stared in horror and grief when he saw his brother's body, unmoving, and with several fatal wounds from the fall.

Sniper ran up to Shiro and shook him. "Shiro! Shiro, wake up!" Tears immediately began streaming down his face. "Shiro, please. Please, don't leave me."

 _A young, white akita was sitting next to a young doberman pup. The little pup nuzzled the older dog's leg, and Shiro smiled down at his brother before licking his forehead lovingly._

 _"Sniper, my sweet baby brother." The Akita pulled the Doberman into an embrace. "I promise, no matter what happens, we will always be brothers."_

Sniper gave up, knowing his brother was already dead and began sobbing into Shiro's fur. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Shiro."

 _Inside a shed, Sniper was arguing with his brother and his father. They had gotten into arguments before, but this was the worst of all._

 _"Why don't either of you understand? I only what us to be safe!" Sniper shouted furiously._

 _"Safe?!" White Fang scoffed. "How will we be safer as wild dogs? There are cruel dogs out there, not to mention, there are bears, and we could run into either!"_

 _"So?! Our master is having you two hunt Akakabuto! The strongest and most dangerous bear out there!"_

 _"Sniper, enough!" Shiro snapped. "This is nonsense! You honestly think that we'll be safer out there, but out there, we'll have to fight to survive! Here, we are fed, we are given shelter!"_

 _"Yet our master still puts you both in danger!" Sniper argued._

 _"Enough!" White Fang glared at his youngest son. "This has gone on long enough! You WILL accept this life, and if you don't want to, then you go!"_

 _Tears immediately filled Sniper's eyes. "I will!" But right when he was about to leave, he heard his father say._

 _"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"_

 _That didn't stop Sniper from running out the door and into the mountains. When he was far away from Tokobu Valley, he broke down, sobbing from the pain of being disowned._

Sniper held his brother's body tightly. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. I'm so sorry." And then he shouted into the sky.

* * *

With a gasp, Sniper woke up and looked around before noticing that sunrise a few hours away, and that Gin was sleeping on top of him. The Doberman, realizing it was just the same nightmare. It had been eleven years since he left, and it had been nine years since his brother's death. It was a good thing his immortality provided him with self sustaining abilities, allowing him to avoid having that nightmare. Ever since Shiro died, he has not had a good dream in nine years.

Carefully, he grabbed Gin by the scruff of his neck and picked him up before gently setting the pup down next to him. The commander quietly stood up and stretched, hearing a few cracks from his spine before he sighed and sat down, looking towards the light in the sky. Just a few more hours and they'd be on their way.

"You alright, Sniper?"

The Doberman sighed, realizing that Gin was beginning to attune to his immortality, which would explain how he woke up so easily, and why he didn't show any signs of fatigue. "I'm alright."

Of course, the Akita knew that his mate was lying and walked up to his side. "Tell me the truth."

Sniper sighed again before giving in. "When I was three years old, I was hunting in a valley; before I learned of my immortality. That day, I encountered Akakabuto, and we fought. Then he told me something."

"He told you that your brother died." Gin said in realization.

Sniper nodded. "Shiro was protecting your master Takeda, and his son, your father Riki. He... knocked himself and Akakabuto into that valley... but he didn't survive. After my encounter with Akakabuto, I found him, and he was dead."

"Sniper... you said that your brother was Shiro, your master was Takeda, and Shiro's son was -"

"Your father." The Doberman cut the Akita off and nodded. "Yes, I'm your great uncle. That's what shocked me the most when you said Riki was your father. Akakabuto had told me that Riki was my nephew, which is why I helped him. He was all I had left."

"Not anymore." Gin said. "You have me, now. And like you said you'll always be with me, I'll always be with you."

Sniper nuzzled his akita. "We should move on. It'll be sunrise soon. That's when we'll leave."

Gin nodded. "Remember, you can tell me anything."

Sniper nodded and kissed him. "I know, and you can tell me anything, too."

Gin leaned against his mate. "Where do you think Ben and the others are by now?"

"Well, he told me about some dogs in the Kai Mountains. I imagine they'll go there first. And based on how far those mountains are, and how often they'll have to rest, I'd say it'll take ten days for them to get for. However, since you and I don't need sleep, we could reach the Kai Mountains in five days at best."

"I like the sound of that. But why don't we go now?"

Sniper chuckled. "Why not?"

So with that, the two began running to the Kai Mountains. They didn't stop to rest, and neither of them felt any fatigue as they made their way to the mountains. Gin felt even faster and stronger, and it was as if he could run forever. Then again, maybe they could.

To their surprise, they managed to make it to the Kai Mountains in four days and finally stopped to rest. They'd have to wait six days for the others to catch up, and they might as well find and recruit the dogs that Ben had told Sniper about.

"How many of them are there?" Gin asked.

"Only three." Sniper answered. "But Ben says they're worth a hundred males."

"Sounds like they'll be worth recruiting."

"Let's hope so." Then the Doberman's ear perked up. "Hold on, I hear something."

The Akita listened for what his mate heard, and he could hear the sound of rapid footsteps approaching, and he picked up a scent he's never smelled before. "What is that?"

Sniper's eyes widened. "Aw, shit."

A boar jumped out of the bushes and charged at them. Sniper stood in front of Gin protectively, and once the boar was in range he head-butted it. A loud crack was heard, and the boar squealed in pain as it flew over the dogs before landing on its back behind them, dead.

Gin looked at Sniper and noticed his forehead was bleeding, and his skull was probably broken, but it seconds, the wound was gone. It had completely healed, without any scars or sign that there was a wound, except for the blood.

"You know, I think that boar was running from something rather than charging at us." The Doberman said.

"You're right, it was."

The two looked to see three Kai dogs standing in front of them. One had one eye, another had one ear, and the one in the middle had red fur and seemed to be the leader of this trio.

"I take it you three are the Devil Dogs of Kai." Sniper said.

"And I take it you're a very strong male." Akatora replied, looking impressed. "I've never seen a dog kill a boar by headbutting it. You're unnaturally strong."

"Well, a lot of things are possible, Akatora. You just have to accept what's truly possible and what's truly impossible." Sniper explained.

"You know who we are? How?" Kurotora asked.

"We know Ben, and he's on his way here. Just give him six more days." Sniper answered.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Akatora asked.

"To recruit you. Ben said you three are all worth a hundred males, so we came to you first."

"Alright then. You gonna help us carry that boar back to our cave?"

* * *

The Kai brothers' cave wasn't much, it was just large enough to fit them, with room for a couple more dogs, but they had to leave the boar outside, of course.

"So, why does Ben want us? Who are we fighting?" Kurotora asked curiously.

Sniper chuckled. "Akakabuto."

Kurotora's eye widened. "You mean that bear that's been causing so much trouble? That monstrosity?"

Sniper nodded. "We only have about a hundred soldiers, and we need more if we're gonna stand a chance against Akakabuto and his bears."

"If Akakabuto's so strong, why would he need subordinates?" Chutora asked.

"Akakabuto wants to become stronger. He has some plans that may endanger dogs and humans all around." Sniper answered.

"We have about six months to gather dogs and return, then Akakabuto's main fortress will be complete." Gin added.

"Exactly." Sniper said. "When that happens, it'll take all of to bring him down."

"Jeez. I didn't think it was that bad." Kurotora said in surprise.

Sniper snorted. "If it wasn't that bad, we wouldn't need more soldiers. We better hope that the other platoons are having some luck."

"And how many dogs are we going to need to fight Akakabuto?" Akatora asked.

"Even if it's just Akakabuto, we may still need hundreds. He's fought a dozen dogs at a time, and there's a rumor that even a hundred dogs went against him and were killed." Sniper replied.

Kurotora sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't like our odds. And I'll always fight."

Akatora sighed. "It's true. Kurotora never backs down, even when he should."

Kurotora rolled his eye. "Like I have to. I always walk away from all my fights."

Akatora sighed again and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Gin chuckled a bit before getting up. "I'll be back. I'm gonna look around."

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful in the mountains. Back in Tokobu Valley, Gin never got to explore alone, and it was nice.

The young Akita pup stumbled upon a lake in the area and decided to go fishing, despite having already ate. Gin jumped into the water and went under. He felt no need to breathe, which would definitely help him fish.

Speaking of fish, he noticed a group swimming towards him and held still, waiting for them to get close enough. He immediately caught in his jaws, killing it and scaring the others away before throwing his catch to the surface. With that, he waited for another.

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, Gin returned to the surface when he felt that he had caught more than enough. However, after shaking himself dry, he noticed Kurotora was standing there, staring at him with a look of shock.

"Gin... how the hell did you not drown?" He asked in shock.

"Um... well, you see, Kurotora, I've had a lot of training, so I got endurance." The Akita lied.

The Kai dog scoffed. "Endurance my ass. I want the truth."

Gin sighed. "Okay, but can you keep a secret?"

Kurotora sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to my brothers, but the three of us can keep a secret."

Gin nodded. "Alright, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm immortal."

Kurotora looked at him wide eyed, not sure he heard right. "Come again?"

"Sniper and I are immortals."

"Immortals. As in able to live forever, be immune to diseases, poisons, and live without food, water, sleep, and air? That kind of immortal?"

Gin raised a brow. "You seem to know a bit about immortality."

Kurotora shrugged. "What can I say? I have a thing for the supernatural."

Gin chuckled. "Well, yes. Me and Sniper are those kind of immortals, but there's a lot more to it than that."

"Oh well, I'll ask later. Come on, let's get these fishes back to the cave."

* * *

"You and Sniper are what?" Akatora exclaimed.

"Yes, Akatora. Gin and I are both immortal." Sniper stated.

"How?" Chutora asked.

"It's not easy to explain."

"Well, just tell us a simpler version of the explanation." Kurotora said.

"Basically, Sniper and I have these all powerful souls made of light and darkness." Gin said.

The Kai brothers were confused.

"Um, can you be more specific?" Akatora asked.

"We're omnipotent." Sniper said casually.

"Wait, what?" Kurotora asked.

Sniper sighed and began telling them what he had told Gin about infinity souls and what they are. After explaining how it worked and that they simply had not attuned to their true power, the Kai brothers seemed to understand. Although, they had trouble processing it all.

"Wow. I... I don't have the words." Akatora said.

Kurotora shook his head. "This just keeps getting crazier and crazier, and we've only known each for less than an hour!"

"Yeah, this is one of the reasons we tried to keep it a secret." Sniper stated.

"Me and Sniper had trouble accepting it, too." Gin added.

"Okay... I guess we can work with that." Akatora said, still having trouble, especially with the fact that he and his brothers are apparently in the presence of almighty unkillable immortals.

'You know, why don't we just get some sleep?" Sniper suggested. "You all will be more used to it in the morning."

Kurotora raised a brow. "I thought immortals didn't need sleep."

'We don't, but it doesn't mean we can't." The Doberman explained.

The Kai dog nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep."

Sniper cracked his neck and laid down on his side before pulling Gin up to his chest. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Night." The Kai brothers said.

So with that, all of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: So, this is the first Sniper and Gin pairing ever used in fan fiction. Tell me what you all think of this pairing and the story. I'll try to update as often as possible, but lately a lot of authors have been getting errors and that's really slowly down progress, not to mention, I'll be busy next week. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Sniper was walking around the area alone, almost like he was patrolling as he kept an eye out. Gin was with the Kai Brothers, helping them hunt and Sniper had decided to wait in case the Ohu soldiers arrived. It had been nearly six days since he and Gin got to the mountains and met the Kai Brothers. The Ohu soldiers should be here soon, any minute now.

"Hey, Sniper."

The Doberman looked over his shoulder and saw Kurotora walking up to him. "You're back early."

"Yeah, the hunt went better than expected." The Kai dog replied. "You alright?"

Sniper raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Kurotora rolled his eye. "Come on, Sniper. We know you have that eternal bond with Gin, but we can also tell you're stressed out."

Sniper sighed. "I'm just worried about our chances against Akakabuto. We have less than six months to travel the country and gather soldiers. It took me and Gin four days to get here and get three dogs, no offense."

Kurotora shook his head. "None taken."

Sniper nodded. 'It just makes it seem like progress is going slow, not to mention, the only reason me and Gin got here in four days was because we ran nonstop, not even stopping one night to sleep. The others aren't immortal, or at the very least, self sustaining, so they can't exactly keep up. I'm just worried that by the time Akakabuto completes his main fortress we won't have enough males on our side."

"Well, that makes sense." Kurotora sighed. "Gin told us about your brother. I'm sorry."

Sniper just nodded. "It's fine. It was a long time ago. Let's go back to the others, get some food in us."

Kurotora was about to agree, but then his nose twitched. "You smell that?"

Sniper took a sniff. "Huh. Smells familiar." Then he smiled. "Looks like Ben and the others finally arrived."

Kurotora chuckled. "Finally. I missed Ben."

* * *

The three platoons had stopped to rest in the mountains, not noticing two dogs walk up to them.

"What took you so long?" Sniper asked.

Ben's eyes widened. "Commander? How did you get here, before the rest of us?"

Sniper chuckled. "Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. By the way, Kurotora missed you."

"What...? I..."

"Don't deny it."

The Kai dog sighed. "Okay, it's true."

Ben smiled. "I missed you, too. My, you've grown."

"Hey, Sniper. Akatora and Chutora are waiting at the -" Gin stopped when he saw the Ohu soldiers and smiled. "You made it!"

"Gin?" John came over, looking quite surprised. "What the hell? I thought you left!"

The Akita laughed. "No, I didn't. I came here with Sniper."

"Wait, Sniper? I thought you two didn't like each other."

"No, John, you got it all wrong. That fight between us didn't mean anything. But what about you? I thought you were gonna try to challenge the leader and take over the pack."

The German Shepherd sighed. "I _tried._ And I failed. I never felt so much pain, and I still feel sore!"

Gin chuckled, muttering. "If only you knew he was my father." Then he spoke up. "Well, I hope you all are hungry, cause we got more boar than we can eat."

Sniper looked at Kurotora. "Another boar?"

The Kai dog shrugged. "Hey, why not?"

The Doberman shook his head with a grin. "Ah, I guess you're right. Come on, everyone! We'll have to get back on the road soon!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You went after a bear?" Sniper asked in shock.

"I wasn't alone." Gin reminded.

"Well, still. You and Daisuke are both kids! If not for that hunter's bow, you would've discovered your immortality the hard way."

"Sniper, I'm fine. I only got three scars."

The Doberman looked closer at the Akita's forehead. "You know, they might not be scars at all."

Gin raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like this, Gin. Sometimes, we have these markings, kinda like birth marks, even though our souls are as old as eternity and all. Anyway, if your biological body doesn't have these marks, then you may be wounded in a way that reveals your marks." Sniper explained.

"Do you have any marks?" Gin asked curiously.

Sniper shrugged. "None that I know of."

Gin shrugged. "When should we tell the others? They might find out eventually."

"We'll tell them." Sniper assured. "Just not today."

"Commander." Ben walked over to them. "There's something I have to tell you."

Sniper raised a brow. "What is it, Ben?"

"On our way here, we ran into a pack of dogs. Or what was left of them for that matter." The Great Dane answered.

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then Sniper looked at the platoon leader.

"Was there leader a brown wolf?"

Ben was silent as he tried to remember. "Yeah, I think there was. Although, he had been torn apart, even decapitated."

 _"Takahiro, what have you done?"_ Sniper thought, then spoke up. "Thanks for informing me, Ben. It was a pack Gin and I ran into, but they couldn't help."

Gin nodded, hiding his confusion. "Yeah, they had there own problems to deal with."

"We'll investigate at a later date. Right now, we cannot focus on that, especially not with our deadline." Sniper stated.

Ben nodded understandingly. "Of course, Commander. I just thought I should let you know."

Once Ben was gone, Gin looked at his mate. "Did you know him?"

Sniper sighed. "His name was Takahiro. He was an old friend of mine, immortal too."

"Why would someone kill him?" Gin asked.

Sniper sighed again as he shook his head. "I don't know. He didn't have enemies that would've stood a chance against him. Whoever it was, they were strong, and they knew the limits of his immortality, which would explain why they decapitated him, and tore apart his body. That way, he wouldn't be able to regenerate."

"Could it be an immortal?" Gin asked in concern.

"Maybe. But Takahiro was a semi supernatural being, so he was supernatural enough to rival supernatural beings, yet his body was mortal and vulnerable to mortally means, kind of like us. It would take at least a semi supernatural being to take someone like him down, but he didn't have semi supernatural enemies, though... there is one possibility."

"Who?"

"It's a long story. I promise, I'll tell you when it becomes relevant." Sniper assured. "Right now, we have our own problems to focus on."

Gin nodded. "Where to now?"

"I have a friend who lives in Misty Mountains. It's a few days away, but he has a pack of maybe fifty dogs at best." Sniper replied.

"Then that's where we'll go." Gin said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Akatora began pacing. "An old friend of yours, who's immortal and not easy to kill, was killed by another immortal?"

Sniper nodded. "Yes."

"Are we going to have to fight this guy?" Chutora asked.

Sniper sighed. "Hopefully, not. We already have to deal with Akakabuto, who is a powerful enemy, despite his mortality. All I'll tell you guys for now is that this guy is a powerful immortal, and he's old, very old. And when it comes to someone like him, age is equal to experience, rather than age meaning nothing compared to experience. He's seen a lot, and he's wise. He's not the type to be deceved easily, even by me."

"And what happens if we do encounter him? Is he invulnerable to mortally means?" Kurotora asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sniper answered. "He's a full fledged supernatural being. And... well, he's even harder to kill than Takahiro, and it takes permanent decapitation to kill Takahiro."

"Which is why he was torn apart." Akatora said in realization. "Please tell me you can rival him."

"Oh, I can." Sniper stated. "It just won't be easy."

"And you won't be doing it alone." Gin said sternly. "And there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

Sniper chuckled. "I don't even know what'd I say."

Kurotora laughed. "Man, you guys... you two just fell in love in a strange way."

Gin chuckled, shaking his head as he remembered how he and Sniper met. "Oh, you have no idea, Kurotora."

"So, who's this friend of yours?" Chutora asked curiously.

"His name is Moss." Sniper answered.

The Kai Brothers' eyes widened.

"You're friends with that pig?" Akatora asked in shock.

Sniper snickered. "Is that what you call him? Because I call him 'Fat Albert'."

The Kai Brothers began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, God, that's a good one!" Kurotora exclaimed.

Sniper chuckled. "Well, come on. We should go before sundown, get some distance before we all need sleep. Well, most of us, anyway."

With that, the commander gathered the Ohu soldiers and they made their way to the Misty Mountains, where they would Sniper's old friend, and Kai Brothers' rival.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's the third chapter. Tell me what you all think about all the supernatural stuff in the story. In case anyone's wondering, they will encounter some immortal enemies, but just who do you think is the immortal Sniper was** **talking about? Any guesses? Well, you all will find out in the later chapters, but just take a guess, anyway. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, but like I said, I'll be busy next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passed since the Ohu soldiers left the Kai Mountains in order to recruit Moss: The Monster of Misty Mountains. When they had arrived just outside of Moss's territory, it had begun raining and it was decided that they should take settle in a cave until it was over.

"Well, that's Misty Mountain right there, Ben." Akatora stated at they all looked at the mountain in the distance. "That's where The Pig lives."

"He doesn't sound so nice if you three call him 'The Pig'." Smith commented.

Akatora snorted. "Hardly. He's tried to recruit us on several occasions in the past."

"Just to expand his territory and gain more power!" Kurotora added.

"Moss only thinks he's something." Chutora said.

"That's where you're wrong." Sniper stated.

"What do yo mean, Sniper?" Akatora asked.

"He's not the jerk you all think he is. He can nice, and we all know that fifty dogs can be consider a big pack. Having a pack of that many dogs means that he has charisma." The Doberman explained.

"Exactly." Ben agreed. "While I don't know Moss the way the com - Sniper does, I know that Moss isn't a bad person." It was odd for him to refer to the commander by his name, but Sniper had assured him that there was nothing wrong with it.

"But Ben..." Akatora tried to say.

"He was willing to try and recruit you three, even though you hate him." The Great Dane pointed out. "He knows what he's doing. Or does he?"

Akatora gasped, definitely not expecting that.

Cross laughed. "That's what point to Ben, Akatora. He's known you all your life. You really have to give it to him."

Gin laughed, then Kurotora shoved a paw in his face to get him to stop. However, the Kai dog's eye widened as he grunted in pain when the Akita bit his paw.

 _"Note to self:"_ Kurotora thought. _"Stay away from an immortal's teeth. Especially an absolute immortal's."_

Everyone laughed at this, and even Ben and Sniper chuckled before returning there gaze to Misty Mountain.

"So," Hyena laid down next to the Doberman. "When where you gonna tell me about your bond with Gin?"

Sniper raised a brow, then whispered. "How'd you figure it out?"

The Weimaraner grinned. "I've seen the way you look at him. I'm surprised it's not obvious to everyone else, but then again, I do know you better."

Sniper chuckled. "That's true."

Gin got up and was about to exit the cave when Great noticed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go look around."

Ben raised a brow. "By yourself?"

"Like hell he is." Sniper stood up and walked over to Gin. "You ain't going anywhere without me."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" The Akita exclaimed before running out of the cave and into the forest. The Doberman shook his head with a grin before running after the pup.

Ben looked confused. "Is it me, or does Sniper seem rather fond of Gin?"

"It does seem odd." Cross agreed.

Kurotora shrugged, grinning softly as he knew the answer. "Maybe he just has a soft spot for pups?"

Ben nodded, not seeing the Kai dog's grin. "Maybe."

The Kai Brothers grinned at each other. If Ben and the others knew the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sniper was chasing Gin around the forest, dodging whatever obstacle was in his way as he began catching up. This reminded him of when he was Gin's age, he would play tag with Shiro all the time, and his brother always caught him in the end. Oh, those were the days.

This whole thing made him feel like a parent playing with their child, probably because Gin was still a pup and Sniper was his great uncle.

Gin himself was enjoying this as well. He hadn't gotten much of a childhood ever since he was a month old, and he had matured to where he hardly acted like a pup at all, but with Sniper, who was still his great uncle, it felt like he was a playful pup again. The Akita had actually forgotten what it felt like to have a childhood. Sniper just made him happy in every way.

Eventually, the two came to a stop when they were inside Moss's territory.

"Well, Gin, looks like I should introduce you to good old Fat Albert." Sniper said.

Gin nodded. "How come you call him Fat Albert?"

Sniper chuckled. "Because he's big and round."

Gin laughed. "Do you ever call him by his name?"

Sniper shook his head. "No. The only other thing I call him is 'Pop'."

Gin raised a brow. "Why?" Sniper froze, and the Akita realized it was a sensitive topic. "Sorry, I -"

"No, it's okay." The Doberman reassured before he sighed. "A few months after I ran away, I ended up here, in these mountains. I met Moss, and he became the closer thing I had to a father."

"What happened to your father? Great Grandpa White Fang?" Gin asked softly.

Sniper looked depressed, and it seemed like he was resisting the urge to cry. "When we had that falling out, he said, "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"

Gin gasped, completely shocked. He knew there was a falling out and things got intense, but for White Fang to disown his son? How could he do that, especially when Sniper just wanted what he thought was best?

"I'm so sorry, Sniper." He said softly.

His mate nodded. "It's okay, Gin. That was a long time ago, too."

"Are you sure?" The Akita asked in concern.

The Doberman nodded again. "I'm sure. I promise, I'm fine."

Gin nodded, not really believing it, but he knew it was best to just move on.

"Who goes there?" A loud voice was heard.

Sniper smiled softly as he rolled his eyes. "Relax, Fat Albert."

"Sniper, my boy!" The large Mastiff appeared on top of a rock wall in front of them, then jumped down, and the ground shook as he landed. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we're at war with Akakabuto, and we need -"

"My help? Of course, I'll help!" Moss cut him off before pulling him into a VERY tight embrace.

Fortunately, the Doberman didn't need to breathe, of course. However, Sniper could still feel his ribs and his spine being compressed. Moss was a very strong dog.

"Let me go!" Sniper yelled in a strained tone, then he sighed in relief once he was released. "Well, that was a little harder than I thought it'd be." He looked at the Mastiff. "Oh, and we did recruit the Kai Brothers."

"Getting all the help you can get, huh?" Moss shook his head. "Oh well, I'll put my personal feelings aside, for your sake." Then he noticed Gin. "And who is this young one?"

"This is Gin." Sniper answered. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Moss nodded. "Well, then we should get a move on. Let me guess, you need more males, right?"

Sniper nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. We'll need as many as he can gather before the full moon in six months."

"Alright then. I get it." Moss said understandingly. "Well, where to next, Sniper?"

* * *

Nearly two weeks later, the Ohu soldiers were now entering the woods of Mie. After recruiting Moss and his pack, Sniper and Ben talked it over and decided that they should go to Mie to recruit an old friend of Ben's named Akame: The Iga Lord. Sniper had heard of these ninja clans from an old friend of his back in Shikoku, and he knew that it would be an excellent idea to recruit highly skilled dogs such as ninja dogs.

Mostly everyone was still unaware of Sniper and Gin's immortality, and their bond. The only ones that knew were the Kai Brothers, Moss, Jaguar, an Hyena. Sniper had told Moss and Jaguar of his immortality years ago; Moss, because he was like a father to him, and Jaguar because he was like a brother to him. And Hyena knew because he had managed to get to know Sniper in Ohu and they became best friends. Although, Riki knew of his immortality as well, but, of course, he knew nothing of his son's immortality, or the relationship between his uncle and son.

Right now, Sniper and Gin were standing on a cliff, overlooking the woods and staring at the horizon. The two were soon joined by Ben, Moss, and the Kai Brothers.

"So, this is Mie." Sniper said. "It's beautiful."

"Do you know how many ninjas Akame has, Ben?" Gin asked curiously.

The Great Dane shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've only met Akame and not his clan, and he never mentioned just how large his clan is."

'Well, since they're ninjas, numbers won't entirely matter, as long as they got good combat skills." Sniper stated.

Ben nodded. "Akame is fast. Very fast. When I first saw him, I thought I was seeing things for a moment. Then I actually got to see him."

Sniper chuckled. "Well, a ninja's supposed to be fast. Anyway, we'll find him later. Right now, a lot of the soldiers are starving."

Kurotora licked his fangs. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

Once again, the Kai Brothers were hunting a boar. They tried to catch it as quickly as possible, but the boar had noticed them an ran off. As they pursed it, several of the other dogs tried to get the boar from in front of it. However, the boar easily managed to knock each and every one of them out of its way.

Just when it seemed like it would escape, Sniper came out from behind a tree, along with Moss. Once the boar was in range, the two of them headbutted it. The large animal squealed in pain as it flew over them and landed behind them, dead. Since both of them headbutted it, they weren't injured like Sniper had been that time he protected Gin from one.

Everyone came over and looked at the boar, then they looked at Sniper and Moss in shock and amazement, except Gin, Hyena, Jaguar, and the Kai Brothers. They all knew what Sniper was capable of, and they knew that Moss was also strong.

Gin walked up to Sniper, smiling as he asked. "You okay?"

The Doberman chuckled. "Yes."

"Jeez, you guys are strong." Kurotora looked at Moss. "You too, old man."

"Hey, don't call me old! Otherwise you won't get anything." The Mastiff threatened.

Kurotora laughed. "Relax, old man. It was just a joke."

Moss began laughing, then everyone else joined in on it. The Ohu soldiers began eating the boar that had been caught, except Sniper and Gin, who both decided they weren't in the mood and were now laying together by a tree several meters away.

"Sniper, what was Takahiro like?" Gin asked softly, not wanting to upset his mate.

The Doberman was silent, then he smiled softly. "Well, he lived up to his name. He was kind, open-minded, a good friend. One of my closer friends." He looked over the rock that blocked the view of the others, but he was able to see that most of the boar had been eating. "Huh, now I actually want to eat."

A piece of meat landed right in front of them. The two looked at it suspiciously, then they looked up and saw a dog standing on a branch. Whoever the dog was, he couldn't be seen in the shadows.

"Well, aren't you hungry? Eat." The figure ordered.

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then Sniper quickly grabbed the piece of meat before the two of them ran off with it. Like they expected, the figure in the trees began to give chase. They looked over their shoulders, and their eyes widened when they realized it wasn't one, but three dogs.

They stopped in front of a tree, and the three dogs jumped off the branches before landing in front of them. Sniper dropped the meat and stood in front of Gin protectively.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The Doberman demanded.

The dog in the middle spoke. "Do you two belong to that pack?"

Sniper shook his head. "No. We're on our own."

"You shouldn't be here." The dog on the left said threateningly.

Sniper glared at him. "I don't know who you three are, but if you try to hurt my great nephew, I'll kill you."

"You can't." The dog on the right leapt at them, but the Doberman simply punched him, sending him flying into a tree, and the other two looked at him fearfully.

"What are you?" The first one asked.

Sniper's eyes turned blood red. "I'm a demon."

The three dogs screamed before jumping into the trees and disappearing. A moment later, the others came running.

"There you are!" Kurotora exclaimed.

"What are you two doing here?" Akatora asked.

They didn't see Sniper's eyes, because the Doberman had changed them back before they arrived. "A dog appeared, and we lured him here."

"But it turned out two be three dogs and they threatened us." Gin added.

"What'd they say?" Ben asked.

"Not much. Just that we shouldn't be here." Sniper gestured towards the piece of meat. "They left that, don't know why." The Doberman took a bite out of it and began chewing. "What kind of meat is this?" It wasn't like anything he had tasted before, but once he realized what it was, his eyes widened before he dropped the meat and spat out what was in his mouth. "Oh, God!"

"What is it?" John asked.

'I just figured out who they were!" Sniper exclaimed. "My friend told me about them. He said they're Koga dogs, enemies of the Iga dogs. And apparently, they're cannibals!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Wait, you're saying there's a clan of ninja cannibals?" Kurotora asked.

Sniper nodded. "I didn't think we'd run into them. This isn't even their territory."

"What do we do?" Gin asked in concern.

"Well, we better keep an eye out. We need to get to Akame, we can deal with the cannibal threat after."

* * *

Elsewhere, a canine had entered the Iga House to speak with the Iga Lord, Akame.

"I've come to warn you about a threat." He was a black and white Hokkaido Wolf, with a slashed eye, fluffy cheeks, and grin like markings around his mouth. "Allies of Koga have come to take this house and destroy your clan."

"What? How many?" Akame asked in concern.

"About seventy, maybe more." The wolf answered. "I must go. I'm afraid I cannot be of aid." And with that, the wolf ran out the house and jumped over the wall around it.

Akame, however, looked suspicious. "Something isn't right." The Kishu looked down at one of his subordinates, Kirikaze. "Have everyone on high alert. Be on the look out for any dogs in the area."

The ninja dog nodded. "Yes, Master." Then he ran out the house to assemble the others.

Akame sighed. "We must defend this house at all cost. Kurojaki and his cannibal family, or anyone else will not take it from us."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ohu soldiers were currently searching for the Iga clan. They'd been doing this for nearly half an hour, then they finally found the Iga House.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." John said.

"Hold on." Sniper stepped forward, not taking his gaze off the house. "It's probably best if we don't go all at once. I'll go alone and speak with Akame."

"I'll go with you." Gin said.

Sniper sighed. "Fine, but stay close to me."

The two of them jumped over the wall, and they saw dozens of seeds with thorns. Sniper picked one up and licked one of its thorns.

"Just as I thought. Poisonous seeds." He looked at the rest. "They must've been expecting trouble."

They walked up to the Iga House, being careful not to step on the seeds. While they were immune, it would be best not to injure themselves. As they walked up to the door, they heard fighting sounds coming from inside, so they opened the door and rushed in.

Inside, Akame was fighting against a wolf. Despite the Iga Lord's skills, the wolf seemed to match him, perhaps outmatch him.

Sniper rushed over and knocked the wolf aside. "Who the hell are you?"

The wolf grinned. "The name's Gaia, and you've just made a big mistake." He leapt at the Doberman, who moved to the side and grabbed him by the neck. Sniper threw Gaia out of the Iga House and into the wall. The wolf groaned as he got up and looked like he could still fight, but then the sound of dozens of dogs running towards them was heard and Gaia decided to flee, jumping over the wall and disappearing.

The Ohu soldiers jumped over the wall, possibly here to investigate what was going on, but they failed to noticed the poisonous seeds.

"Stop!" Sniper yelled frantically, but it was too late. Most of them ended up stepping on the seeds and falling on their sides in pain. The only ones who managed to stop in time were John, Hyena, and Smith.

"Oh, no." Gin whispered in worry before he and Sniper ran over to everyone, stopping right in front of the seeds.

"What have I done?" Akame asked himself when he realized his mistake.

Sniper looked at the Kishu. "Akame, please, tell me there's a cure. You have to have one around, especially if one of your subordinates accidentally poisoned themselves."

The Iga Lord sighed as he shook his head. "We've run out, and the herbs needed for the antidote grow in only one place."

"Where?" Gin asked urgently.

Akame sighed again. "At a lake... in Koga."

Sniper growled in frustration. "Of course it is." He looked at Gin. "I'll go after Koga's Leader, Kurojaki. You and John go with Akame to get the herbs. Smith, stay here and keep an eye on everyone."

"I'll go with you." Hyena said.

Sniper nodded. "Let's go." The Doberman and the Weimaraner jumped over the wall and began making their way to Koga.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun had set and it was now dark. It took them awhile, but they managed to locate the Koga dogs, where they saw Kurojaki standing on top of a rock, speaking to his subordinates.

"How do we do this?" Hyena asked.

"Simple. We go in and fight." Sniper replied.

Hyena nodded. 'I'll go after Kurojaki."

Sniper nodded. "Then I'll go after the surrounded Koga dogs."

With that, the two jumped out and Sniper began fighting off several of the Koga dogs, while Hyena ran up to the Koga Lord.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurojaki demanded.

"I'm just a dog who want to prove himself to his pack." Hyena replied.

Kurojaki grinned. "Well, in that case, allow me to help you!" He leapt at the Weimaraner, who managed to duck before slamming himself into the Koga Lord's abdomen. Kurojaki landed on his paws, but then he noticed the Iga dogs and the Ohu soldiers charging towards them an decided to flee. However, Hyena wasn't going to let him get away, so he jumped onto Kurojaki's back and bit down on the scruff of his neck.

The Koga Lord grinned. "Bad move." Then he began running, and even with Hyena on his back he was still fast. The Weimaraner was actually having trouble holding on, then Kurojaki eventually managed to swing him off.

"Finally." He said, but before he could make his escape, someone called out his name.

"Kurojaki!"

Gin, Sniper, and Akame arrived, and they all looked up to see a Borzoi, Wilson, standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Don't tell me that you planned on leaving without your only child."

"What are you talking about?" Kurojaki demanded.

Wilson didn't respond. Instead, he bent his neck down and picked up a small pup that resembled Kurojaki.

The Koga Lord's eye widened in shock and horror. "What are you doing?"

"It's simple, Kurojaki." Wilson replied. "You took my family from me, and now? You're gonna know how that feels." The Borzoi began swinging the pup from side to side, getting ready to throw him off the cliff.

"No, please! Don't!" Kurojaki pleaded .

 _"Wilson, don't do this."_ Sniper thought. _"He's just an innocent pup. He had nothing to do with the death of your family!"_

When Wilson was about to throw the pup off the cliff, Kurojaki ran up to save his son and knocked the Borzoi off the edge. However, Wilson lost his grip on Kurojaki's son, who fell down the cliff with him, but not before Sniper ran up and jumped down, catching the pup by the scruff of his next as they disappeared.

Kurojaki stared down the cliff in pain and grief, but that grief quickly turned into rage as he faced the Ohu soldiers. "You son of bitches! How dare you go after my child!" The Koga Lord charged at them, knocking several of them aside, even flipping Moss onto his back.

Gin decided that he had to put an end to this, so he leapt at Kurojaki, grabbing him by the neck before he began spinning. This tore Kurojaki's flesh and made him fall on his side, completely exhausted.

"Gin defeated Koga's Leader." Akatora stated.

"What a crazy way to fight." Kurotora commented.

"Well, Gin, what do we do with him?" John asked.

"Wait."

Everyone looked to see Sniper carrying Kurojaki's pup, and Wilson standing next to him, all three of them wet, so they must've landed in a river at the bottom.

"I know he didn't have good intentions, but he's still a father." Sniper stated, setting down the pup. The little one looked around for his father, then ran up to him and began licking him, wagging his tail as he did. Kurojaki immediately pulled his son into an embrace, obviously relieved that he was alive. Soon, he grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck before jumping into the trees and disappearing.

"Wait a minute, where's Akame?" Gin asked, looking around for the Iga Lord.

Sniper looked around as well. "Where'd he go?"

Smoke could be seen in the distance, in the direction of Iga.

"It's coming from the Iga House!" Jinnai exclaimed.

Sniper, Gin, Jinnai, and Kirikaze immediately ran to the house, which was now completely on fire. And standing in front of the house with a torch in his muzzle was Akame.

"Akame... what have you done?" Sniper whispered.

"Master, what are you doing?" Kirikaze asked.

"Aren't the scrolls still in there?" Jinnai asked.

Akame nodded, but before he could say anything, someone called out his name.

"Akame!" It was Kurojaki, and he was charging towards them. "You coward!" The Koga Lord leapt in front of the Iga Lord. "What have you done? Were you so afraid of me stealing the scrolls that you decided to burn them?!"

"No, Kurojaki." Akame replied.

"Then why?" Kurojaki demanded.

"Don't you understand? Our clans betrayed each other for these scrolls, and what was the point?!" Akame demanded. "How many of us have died for these scrolls? We've been at war for centuries, and this is the only way this war can finally come to an end."

Kurojaki glanced at the burning how, and it was clear that he knew that Akame was right. And after thinking it over, he spoke. "Let me go with you."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What?"

"Let me go with you." Kurojaki repeated. "My son is all I have, and some of Akakabuto's bears have been spotted in the area. We've chased them off, but it won't be enough. Let me go with you, so I can make this a safe place for my son."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, wondering if they should. Then again, after what happened here tonight, they might as well.

"Alright." Sniper said. "But what about your son?"

Kurojaki sighed. "I have no choice but to take him with me."

Speaking of the pup, he came out of the forest, clearly searching for his father, then ran up to Kurojaki before nuzzling him. The Koga Lord smiled at his son and nuzzled him back.

"What's his name?" Gin asked curiously.

"Tesshin." Kurojaki answered.

"Iron core." Akame said, realizing the meaning of the name and Kurojaki nodded.

Sniper looked at Gin. "Well, that's fifty more dogs."

"Where are we going, now?" The Akita asked.

"To Shikoku." The Doberman answered. "I have a friend over there, and there are also fighting dogs. They'll be able to assist us."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a cave, Gaia was looking at the outline of a wolf in the shadows.

"You failed?" The wolf, who had a Russian accent, asked, sounding displeased.

"You don't understand. I think I ran into immortals." Gaia replied nervously.

"What did they look like?"

"One was a blue Tora-Ge akita pup, and the other was a doberman, with black fur and a dark brown muzzle and underbelly."

The Russian Wolf opened his eyes, revealing his violet pupils as he whispered. "Sniper." He chuckled and looked at the other wolf. "You're free to go."

Gaia's eyes widened. "I am? Why?"

The Russian Wolf chuckled again. "Because, you stand no chance against the Doberman. I'll have to see him myself.'

Gaia nodded before walking out of the cave.

The Russian Wolf licked his fangs. "Sniper, my boy. I should've known you'd get in the way, just like Takahiro." He sighed, it had not been his intention to kill Takahiro, but the other immortal may have possessed a threat. "Soon, my boy, you'll see through my perspective."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was the wolf that killed Takahiro, but why did he call Sniper 'boy'? Odd, huh? Well, let's just say they know each other personally. You all will get to know my OC in the later chapters, and this is not the end for Gaia, I'll make room for him in the story. Remember, I'll be busier next week, so I don't know how often I'll get to update. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

After recruiting the Iga and Koga dogs, the Ohu soldiers made their way to Shikoku. They all stopped at an abandoned ship, where Gin saw the ocean for the first time.

"What is this giant lake?" He asked in shock.

Sniper nuzzled him. "It's not a lake, love. It's the ocean."

"The ocean?" Gin asked curiously.

Sniper nodded. "It's a massive body of water that touches every continent. If you cross it, you'll end up in other countries." The Doberman gestured towards the horizon. "But, Japan is made up of islands. Over there in the distance is Shikoku."

"The place where we'll find fighting dogs?"

"Yeah. They're born to fight. And in the mountains, there's an old friend of mine, who'll gladly help."

"When do we leave?" John asked.

"We'll go tonight, get some rest before we make the trip." Sniper answered. "And a lot of us will have to stay here."

"How many dogs does your friend have?" Gin asked.

"About thirty. But let's get some rest. We'll need our energy for when we swim." Sniper replied.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Sniper and Gin stood up, along with Wilson, Smith, John, Akame, and the Kai Brothers. They walked out of the ship and towards the edge before looking down at the water.

"Are we ready?" Akatora asked.

Sniper nodded. "It's now or never."

Akame nodded. "We have to go, but the tide gets any stronger."

With that, all of them jumped into the water, then they all began swimming to Shikoku.

* * *

In the morning, the group had made it to Shikoku.

"You guys go find some fighting dogs. I'm gonna go see my friend." Sniper said.

Gin nodded. "Stay safe."

Sniper smiled. "I'll be fine."

* * *

A few hours later, Sniper was making his way up the mountain to see his friend, but he got a feeling that he was being watched. The Doberman slowed his pace, using his peripheral vision to look around, but he didn't see anyone. That made him feel dread, because he knew he was being followed.

He immediately whirled around, however, no one was there. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello, Sniper."

The Doberman growled and turned around to see a large black Siberian Wolf with violet eyes standing there. "Nikita."

The wolf grinned. "It's been awhile, my boy."

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed Takahiro!" Sniper shouted furiously.

Nikita sighed as he began walking around Sniper. "Believe me, it had not been my intention to kill Takahiro, but he gave me no choice. He possessed a threat to my plan."

"You're the one that sent the wolf Gaia to Iga." Sniper said in realization. "You knew that Akame would plant seeds in case Koga or anyone else attacked, and you knew the Ohu soldiers would've been poisoned."

Nikita chuckled. "You always were clever, Sniper. Yes, the plan was to get Akame to kill the Ohu soldiers. Mortals... they always try to destroy each other."

Sniper snarled. "If it weren't for you, that wouldn't have happened."

Nikita ignored him. "It would've worked perfectly, and Akame would've failed to get the antidote. Or maybe he would've succeed, but the problem was that I had no anticipated you and your mate intervening."

Sniper's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nikita rolled his eyes. "Sniper, I was hiding in the shadows when you all arrived. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. You two are both absolute immortals who have formed an eternal bond with one another."

"What is it that you want, Nikita?" Sniper demanded.

Nikita chuckled. "Well, there isn't much I can do, especially not with you in the way."

"If you try to hurt them, I will find you." Sniper warned.

Nikita chuckled again. "Sniper, my boy, why do you care for them? They'll only destroy each other, just like all mortals do."

Sniper shook his head. "You're wrong. Not all mortals are like that."

Nikita sighed. "Oh, Sniper, compared to me, you are but a pup. You have much to learn." And with that, the older immortal ran off.

The Doberman didn't bother going after him, especially when he didn't have time for it. Sniper already had enough problems, he'd deal with Nikita at a later date.

* * *

Sniper made his way to where he'd find his friend, but to his surprise, he saw Gin and the others talking with Bill.

When he noticed his mate, Gin ran up to him and hugged him. "Where were you? I was getting worried."

Sniper returned the embrace. "I ran into Takahiro's killer."

"Let me guess, it was Nikita?" Bill guessed. "They told me everything, and then Gin told them the rest."

"You're immortal?" John asked, still in shock.

Sniper chuckled softly. "Yeah, we are."

"Wait, who's Nikita?" Gin asked.

Sniper looked at all of them and sighed. "It's complicated. I promise, I'll explain later." He looked over at Musashi. "It's nice to actually meet you. You know any other strong dogs?"

The Tosa nodded. "There's a very strong dog, the strongest dog in the world. Well, maybe the strongest mortal dog in the world."

Sniper smiled. "Benizakura. Yeah, he's an old friend, too."

"Well, shall we go find him?" Bill asked.

Sniper nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

It actually didn't take too long for them to find the champion. He was currently fighting against a bull, then Sniper decided to intervene. The Doberman jumped in as the bull charged at Benizakura, and when it was in range he headbutted it, making it fly over them and land on its back, but unlike the boars, it had survived.

"I had that." Benizakura said in annoyance.

Sniper laughed. "Yeah, but I wasn't gonna wait."

Benizakura snorted. "I assume you didn't just come here to incapacitate my opponent?"

Sniper nodded, becoming serious. "I need your help. With Akakabuto."

Benizakura nodded understandingly. "So, you're finally ready to avenge your brother. Alright, I'll help."

* * *

The group, and Benizakura, were now resting in the mountains. Sniper and Gin were both alone, about a kilometer away from the others, since they wanted some privacy.

"Finally, you and I get to be alone." Sniper said as he nuzzled Gin, who nuzzled him back. They laid together in silence for awhile, until Gin broke the silence.

"Sniper."

"Yes, Gin?"

"Who is Nikita?" The Akita asked. "Is he an enemy of yours?"

The Doberman sighed, and he decided it was time to tell his mate. "He IS my enemy, but he wasn't always my enemy." Sniper took a deep breath. "After Shiro's death... I tried to commit suicide."

Gin gasped in shock and horror. "Why?"

Sniper sighed. "Gin... it's my fault he died. If I didn't leave, if I had stayed, I could've gone with him when he encountered Akakabuto, I could've saved him."

"Listen to me." Gin said sternly. "It was not and it will never be your fault. Who's to say it would've made a difference if you had stayed? Who's to say you would've been there _to_ save him? I didn't meet my grandfather, but I'm certain that he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Sniper nodded, then continued. "Anyway, that's how I discovered my immortality. I was... dumbfounded. And then Nikita found me. He took me in, taught me everything I know about the supernatural, everything I know about infinity souls, and how they can never be completely destroyed, especially because they can sustain an infinite amount of damage." The Doberman sighed. "Then one day, I found out that he wanted to destroy all mortals."

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because, a long time ago, several thousand years ago, back when there were dire wolves, Nikita was the son of a pack leader. He had loving and supportive parents, and a baby brother named 'Regi.' It's an extinct language. But then one day, his pack was betrayed by his father's second in command, Vladimir. He killed Nikita's parents, and most of the pack. Nikita ran off with his brother, but Vladimir found them."

 _Twenty six thousand years ago, Nikita was lying in his blood, and his eyes were wide with shock and horror, for in front of him laid the body of his baby brother, unmoving. Tears streamed down his face, and Vladimir laughed sadistically._

 _"How pathetic." He said. "Brute's son failed to protect his baby brother. I would've kept my promise."_

 _Nikita thought he was going to die, but then to his surprise and Vladimir's surprise, his wounds healed instantly. Soon, his grief turned into supernatural scale fury as he stood up and menacingly walked up to Vladimir, who was beginning to shake in fear. The mortal stood no chance against the immortal as Nikita slaughtered him._

 _With Vladimir dead, Nikita walked up to Regi and wrapped his forelegs around his baby brother._

 _"Regi, wake up." He shook his brother. "Wake up, Regi." More tears streamed down his face as his brother still didn't move. "Regi, please, don't do this."_

 _When it became apparent to him that his brother was dead, began sobbing, but his soul began changing. He thought of everything mortals did. Murders, destroying each other, all there sins._

 _"I'll make them suffer. I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER!"_

Sniper sighed. "He came to the conclusion that all mortals were sinners, with all the racism, homophobia, murders, and wrongfully killing in the name of religion, and apparently worshipping God as if he were just a mere deity instead of an omnipotent being. Immortals like Nikita see mortals as stains on the omniverse, and they believe all mortals must be destroyed. But... I saw the good in him, but... grief can affect a person in many ways. He was affected in the worst way possible."

"So, he wasn't always the way he is?" Gin asked softly.

Sniper nodded. "I wish I could get him to see that not all mortals are like that, but he says that I'm young and inexperienced. To him, I'm a pup who has too much to learn. But, let's forget about that. Nikita shouldn't be a problem, for now."

Gin nodded and snuggled into his mate's chest. Sniper fur was so soft and warm, it gave the Akita comfort. He rubbed himself against Sniper, until he felt something odd. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw that he had accidentally rubbed against his mate's sheath.

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologized.

However, Sniper just licked his cheek. "It's alright, I don't mind."

Gin blushed. "Are you sure?"

Sniper nodded. "We're mates, Gin. You can touch it whenever you want."

The Akita nodded and looked back at the sheath. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he placed a paw on it. He felt Sniper move slightly, but then the Doberman still. Gin rubbed the sheath a bit, but then Sniper's cock began to grow as it peaked out of the sheath. Seeing it made Gin nervous, but Sniper licked his cheek, helping him relax.

Soon, Sniper's cock was fully erect, and it was larger than Gin had expected. Remembering that his mate said it was okay to touch it, Gin placed a paw on it, and he could actually feel Sniper's heartbeat through the veins. Placing both paws on each side, he began feeling it's texture. The cock was hard and smooth, and a lot of heat radiated from it.

The Doberman groaned a bit as he felt his cock being rubbed. He gasped slightly when he felt the Akita lick the tip of his cock, tasting some of the pre cum that was beginning to leak out. Gin found the taste mostly salty, but it also had this very sweet flavor. It wasn't bad at all, in fact, he began to crave it and engulfed the tip, sucking on it as he swallowed the pre that leaked out of it.

As he sucked on it, GIn could hear the sound of Sniper panting in pleasure, and this encouraged him to pleasure him more. The Akita began taking in more of the hard and thick cock, as much as he could fit. It became more difficult as felt the tip touch the back of his throat, leaking pre cum directly into his stomach.

Sniper gently grabbed Gin's head and helped him adjust so that he could deep throat him. It was an odd sensation for the pup, since the cock filled his throat. Sniper gently began to thrust in and out of Gin's throat, making sure not to be too rough on him.

Gin began moaning as bit as Sniper's cock rubbed against his throat. It was an odd, yet a pleasure sensation. He could feel it throbbing as pre cum ran down his throat and into his stomach. The Akita tried to move his tongue around it, but because it was so thick and took up a lot of space, it was difficult.

Sniper growled once he reached his climax, and then he came inside Gin's throat. The pup's eyes widened as he felt the hot and thick liquid quickly ran down his throat. As the Doberman emptied his balls, he slowly pulled out his cock until only his tip remained inside, letting Gin taste his seed as it squirted out.

When his mate was down climaxing, Gin cleaned the tip with his tongue before taking it out of his muzzle.

"Sniper... that was delicious." He said with a smile.

Sniper smirked and licked Gin's cheek. "Thank you, for that, Gin. I've never felt pleasure like that in my life." Looking between the pup's legs, he noticed that the Akita was also hard, and he licked his lips. "I think it's my turn."

The Doberman moved his muzzle underneath Gin until he was directly in front of Gin's adolescent cock. It was small, of course, though it was a little big for a pup. Licking his lips again, Sniper licked it, pulling it into his mouth with his tongue before he began to gently suck on it.

Gin gasped in pleasure when he felt his sensitive cock being pleasure for the first time in his life. He clenched his eyes shut, panting softly in pleasure as he placed his paws on Sniper's head, holding himself up.

Sniper heard Gin moaning and panting, and the sound of Gin moaning was very enjoyable to him, it was music to him, and he wanted to hear more. He easily took in more Gin's cock and began sucking on it harder, trying to milk his for his seed.

The pup moaned loudly, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure he was experienced. He instinctively began thrusting in and out of his mate's muzzle. The heat inside it, the soft and wetness of Sniper's tongue, it was too pleasurable.

The Doberman really enjoyed the taste of the Akita's cock, and he loved how smooth it was, but what he loved most was the feeling of it throbbing inside his mouth. He squeezed it with his tongue, and he could feel Gin's heartbeat. Sniper carefully placed his teeth at the back of Gin's knot, making sure he didn't bite down as he sucked hard on it.

Gin's eyes snapped open when he felt his climax coming. "Sniper... I'm... I'm gonna..." The pup moaned loudly as he came.

Sniper grinned as best as he could while he swallowed the semen that shot out the tip. Despite Gin's youth, and the fact that his testicles were still small, the pup was able to produce a lot of sperm, and Sniper really enjoyed the sweet taste of it.

Once Gin had emptied his paws, Sniper took his mate's cock out of his muzzle and pulled him up to his chest. They nuzzled each other lovingly as they snuggled together.

"I love you, Uncle." Gin said sincerely and jokingly.

Sniper laughed and kissed Gin passionately. "I love you, too, my nephew."

* * *

Later that night, after making sure that the scent of their sperm had been washed off, Sniper and Gin returned to the others. And they saw someone that wasn't supposed to be in the group.

Sniper's eyes widened. "Cross?"

"What are you doing here?" Gin asked.

"Sniper, Moss and the others, they've been captured by a pack of dogs in Mutsu." Cross said.

Sniper sighed in frustration. "Why can't Akakabuto be our only problem? Alright, we can handle this. John, Wilson, Musashi, Bill, we still need more males, so I need you to take most of our group to gather as many more males as possible and meet us back in Ohu."

"What will the rest of you do?" John asked.

"We'll go to Mutsu. The others should still have over a hundred males, so we might be able to fight off whoever their captors are, unless we somehow convince them that Akakabuto's the real enemy." Sniper explained.

"Sniper, could Nikita be involved in this?" Gin asked.

Sniper shook his head. "Not likely. He's fast, he could get to Shikoku easily, but I doubt he has anything to do with this."

"Who's Nikita?" Cross asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Sniper said.

"No, we wanna know who this guy is." John said.

Sniper sighed. "Nikita's a twenty six thousand year old immortal who wants to destroy all mortals because he believes they're all sinners."

Everyone, except Gin, Bill, and Benizakura, looked at him wide eyed, not sure they heard right. Although, the Kai Brothers weren't as shocked as the others, since they had mostly grown used to the whole immortal and supernatural thing.

"So... should we go to Mutsu?" Kurotora asked, breaking the silence.

Sniper nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally, chapter 5 complete! I stayed up till two or three in the morning to do have a this. Anyway, leave a review of what you think of this chapter and my OC Nikita. Also, tell me what you think of the first Sniper x Gin story ever. Progress will be slowed down during the week, but I'll still update. It may took two or three days for me to do so, but I'm not giving up.**


	6. Chapter 6

In Mutsu, Moss and Kurojaki had been led into a trap an they were now inside a massive hole with steep walls. At the top, they saw several dogs surrounding them, making it look like they had more numbers, but then again, there were over three hundred of them.

"Oh, God, how do we get out of this one?" Hyena asked nervously as he looked around. "We're surrounded."

"Don't panic just yet. We might just get out." Moss stepped forward, looking up at the dogs at the top. "Where is your commander?"

A husky stepped closer to the edge. "Fatso, are you the commander?"

"Fatso? I am Moss of Misty Mountain!"

Kurojaki stepped forward. "And I am Kurojaki of Koga!"

The Husky laughed. "I am one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Mutsu, Kisaragi!"

"Uzuki!"

"Hazuki!'

"Minazuki!"

Moss and Kurojaki exchanged a look, then looked upn at the so-called 'Four Heavenly Kings'.

"What is it that you want?" Kurojaki demanded.

"For you to join us, become a part of our pack." Kisaragi answered.

"Why? You already have an entire battalion."

"Our goals are beyond your understanding."

Kurojaki rolled his eye. "I doubt that. You obviously have tyranny related plans if three hundred soldiers aren't enough for you, which is why you are trying to convert us. You need as many soldiers as possible."

Kisaragi chuckled as he grinned. "Clever ninja. Yes, that is actually the basic part of our plan. Now, if you do not join us, we will leave you here in this 'Hellhole' as we like to call it. All that have fallen in have died of hunger an thirst."

"You don't have to do this." Kurojaki stated. "We don't have to be enemies. There is a monstrosity out there who threatens all of Japan. If Akakabuto isn't stopped, then many people will die."

Kisaragi rolled his eyes. "That dumb bear? I heard he had brain damage. He doesn't pose a threat. It's me you should be worried about."

"You are a fool!" Hyena shouted, surprising a lot of the Ohu soldiers, since he was usually timid. "You have not seen Akakabuto! Whatever brain damage he has does not make him weak! It made him insane, and dozens of dogs have fallen before him. What the hell makes you think you have a chance?!"

Kisaragi chuckled. "Like Kurojaki said, I have an entire battalion."

"And Akakabuto has dozens of bears!" Hyena argued. "Even your battalion will stand no chance!"

"That is where you are wrong."

* * *

Elsewhere, it was almost nighttime and it had begun raining when Sniper and Gin, along with their group, had finally reached Mutsu. They stopped at the edge of the massive hole where the Ohu soldiers were trapped, but they were running up the walls, trying to escape.

Sniper chuckled. "Looks like a prison riot."

Kurotora licked his fangs. "What are we waiting for? Let's join the riot!"

The group jumped into the hole and landed in front of Ben, Moss, and Kurojaki.

"Ben, you got your eyes fixed?" Gin nodded.

The Great Dane nodded. "Yes. I can see, now."

Sniper looked at Kurojaki. "What'd we miss?"

The Koga Lord shrugged. "Just some tyrannical so-called Four Heavenly Kings thinking they could convert us."

Sniper snorted. "Well, they ain't immortal."

Kurojaki raised a brow. "What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Who the hell are you?" Kisaragi demanded.

Sniper stepped forward. "I am the Commander of the Ohu Army."

Benizakura walked up to the Doberman's side. "And I am Benizakura, Mutsu's true king!"

Kisaragi growled. "Attack!"

A massive and intense fight broke out between the two armies. The Ohu soldiers were greatly outnumbered by an army almost four times their size, but that didn't stop them. They fought hard, refusing to be defeated.

Even Tesshin tried to help by biting down on Minazuki's muzzle.

"You are a nuisance!" The Husky yelled as he swung the pup off of him.

Kurojaki became enraged. "You bastard!" Then he grabbed Minazuki by his hind leg and swung the Husky onto his back before looking at his son, who didn't appear to be injured in any way. "Tesshin, stay close to daddy, okay?"

The little pup barked.

The fight continued on, until a howl was heard at the top of the rock wall. The fighting stopped as the everyone looked up, and at the top they could see an Hokkaido wolf, Gaia, and he wasn't alone. Next to him were three of Akakabuto's bears, and one of them was holding something.

"What is that?" Gin asked.

The bear threw whatever was in his arms into the Hellhole, and they could all see that it was the body of a mastiff.

Sniper gasped softly as he whispered. "Terry." He returned his gaze to Gaia. "Nikita... you're working with Akakabuto? Why?"

Immediately, the Doberman began running to the top. Despite having access to few of his powers, he was able to use his claws, which were much sharper and stronger than a mortal's, to climb up, and it was just naturally easier for a supernatural being.

Soon, he jumped to the top and knocked the bear on its back before jumping off of it and tackling Gaia.

Everyone in the Hellhole stared in shock and amazement when they saw the commander's strength, speed, and will. Kisaragi was amazed the most.

"They're fighting bears." He glanced at Hyena. "He was right. I am a fool. Akakabuto poses a threat to Mutsu, and the rest of Japan."

Then, Gin shouted. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The Ohu soldiers let out a war cry before they all began climbing up the wall, leaving Kisaragi to stare in amazement, then the Husky looked at his subordinates.

"Everyone! Follow the Ohu soldiers!" He ordered.

All the dogs climbed up the wall before charging at the bears. The bears tried to fight them off, but they were outnumbered and outmatched. The three were quickly killed and the fight between Ohu and Mutsu was over.

* * *

In the morning, Sniper was questioning Gaia.

"Why did Nikita ally with Akakabuto? What are his plans?"

The wolf shook his head. "I don't know. He had let me go, but he saw an opportunity to have the Ohu soldiers killed in their fight with Mutsu, so he found me and had me lead Akakabuto's bears here."

"Why do you work with him of all people? Do you not know his intentions?" Sniper questioned.

"I do!" Gaia sighed. "But, I had no choice. He's taken my empire from me. There's so few of us left!"

"How many?"

"We had two thousand. Now? Less than twenty remain."

Sniper sighed. "I suggest you and remained of your subordinates leave, go somewhere else. Nikita won't have any more use of you if you're gone."

"But what if that's not enough?" Gaia asked.

Sniper shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. Nikita's a powerful immortal."

Gaia sighed and nodded. "I guess I don't have another option. But before I go, know this, Nikita's targeting Ohu, probably because he's now Akakabuto's ally. But the thing is, all your other platoons, 4-12, are gone."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Nikita killed them all?" Sniper asked in shock.

Gaia nodded. "The only reason he hasn't failed to kill your remaining platoons are because you and your mate were in the way, so was your friend, Takahiro."

Sniper's eyes widened. "You knew Takahiro?"

"Actually, he's alive." Gaia stated. "I found him after your platoons left his territory. I put him back together, and he managed to recover, along with a quarter of his subordinates."

Sniper nodded. "Thank you, Gaia."

The wolf nodded and then left.

Sniper sighed. "I can't believe Nikita went after the other platoons."

"I don't understand. How could entire platoons fail to defeat him?" Kisaragi asked.

"Nikita is a powerful immortal with atomic level regeneration, capable of surviving anything as long as an atom of him remains. Not to mention, he's immune to mortally means." Sniper explained.

"We'll have to do something about him." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "Agreed. But let's focus on the problems we can deal with. Akakabuto."

* * *

After Mutsu united with Ohu, they all continued on their journey. They didn't have enough time to gather any more males, so they were now on their way back to Ohu, to fight Akakabuto. They could only hope that John, Wilson, Bill, and Musashi were able to gather enough males.

Everyone now knew of Sniper and Gin's immortality, and their relationship. A lot were shocked, like Ben, Cross, and many of the others, but they gotten used to it along the way.

Right now, they were currently resting in a field, just a few hours north of where Ohu was.

"Almost there." Sniper said as he looked towards the horizon. "Just a little further."

Gin, who was snuggling against the Doberman, nuzzled him. "We'll get there."

Sniper smiled and licked the Akita's cheek. "I know, love."

"So, Ben, you want a son?" Moss asked.

"Um..."

The Mastiff chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. All males want a son who'll follow in their footsteps."

Kurojaki snorted. "Not all fathers." The Koga Lord looked down at his son, who was chewing on his left paw. "The life of a ninja is more dangerous than the life of the average wild dog. I don't want that for Tesshin."

Akame grinned. "Overprotective, huh?"

Kurojaki glared at the Kishu. "Shut up, Akame."

Sniper and Gin laughed at this, until the ground began shaking.

"The hell is this?" Sniper asked.

"Earthquake?" Akame suggested.

"No, something's not right." Kurojaki jumped onto a tree branch to see what it was, then his eye widened. "What the...?"

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"A big pack. A really big one!" Kurojaki exclaimed before jumping down and standing next to Tesshin, almost protectively. "I'd say about seven hundred."

"Hello, my friend!" The leader yelled as he and his pack stopped in front of them.

Sniper's eyes widened. "Hakuro? What are you doing here?"

The Siberian Husky laughed. "I heard you were having trouble Akakabuto. Since you didn't come to me, I decided to come to you."

Sniper chuckled. "Alright."

Unexpectedly, Hakuro pinned Gin down.

Sniper sighed. "Really?"

Hakuro laughed and looked down at Gin. "A Hokkaido greeting. What do you think?" He continued laughing and then everyone else joined in.

* * *

After several hours of nonstop running, the Ohu soldiers made it back to Ohu, when they ran into John, Wilson, Musashi, and Bill, who now had six hundred dogs. They all went to the spot where it all started, where they were before they had been sent out on their journey.

"This should be one of Akakabuto's fortresses." Sniper smiled down at Gin. "If not for your father." The pup smiled and Sniper looked up at the moon. "Everyone, close your eyes! I'll tell you when!"

Everyone did as they were told and Sniper watched as the moon rose. A figure could be seen standing at the top of the rock hill. The moonlight revealed the figure to be the Ohu Leader, who now had several scars across his body.

"Everyone, open your eyes." Sniper ordered.

The moment they all saw the leader, they gasped in shock and awe. Soon, tears began to stream down their faces. They were all overwhelmed by the sight of the Ohu Leader.

"Welcome, everyone!" The Ohu Leader exclaimed. "I thank you all for coming. Listen to me!" The brown Akita looked towards the Pass. "That is Futago Pass. It is where Akakabuto currently resides. The mountains will be stained with blood." He looked back at everyone. "But it will not be our blood. It'll be Akakabuto's blood."

"Father." Gin whispered.

Sniper smiled up at Riki. _"You've made me proud, Riki. Your father would've been proud as well."_

Soon, Oliver came running. "They've been born! Ben, they look just like you!"

The Great Dane began hesitating, wondering if he should go.

The Ohu Leader looked down at him. "Ben, why do you hesitate? Go be happy with your family!" Ben went over to Cross and their three pups as the leader continued. "Even I am happy about the lives that have been born today. This life is the reason we are fighting!"

* * *

Later that night, Sniper and Gin were alone together in a spot away from the others.

"So, after all this time, we're ready." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "It's had to believe. I knew this would happen, but I could never picture it."

Gin nuzzled his mate. "I love you, Sniper."

The Doberman bent his neck down and nuzzled the Akita. "I love you too, Gin." After a moment, he looked his mate in the eyes. "Are you ready?"

The pup nodded, clearly nervous, though. "I'm ready."

Sniper kissed him, then whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Gin. There's nothing to be scared of."

Gin turned around and moved his tail out of the way, revealing his untouched hole. Sniper licked his lips before bending his neck down and giving it a lick. Gin gasped before moaning in pleasure as Sniper licked his anus. It twitched before Sniper licked it several more times, then he grabbed onto Gin's hips before pushing his tongue inside.

The Akita moaned loudly as he leaned forward, lowering his front while raising his ass for his mate. The Doberman licked the walls of Gin's anus, coating them in saliva before he pulled his tongue out and laid down before picking Gin up. He rolled onto his back and placed his mate on his chest.

He could by the look on his face that Gin was nervous, so he licked his cheek loving. "Just relax."

Grabbing the pup by his hips again, Sniper slowly pulled him down onto his cock, moaning loudly when he felt his tip enter Gin's anus. It was warmer and tighter than he had expected, and he was already leaking pre cum inside the Akita. Sniper looked at Gin, who was breathing deeply, trying to relax. The Doberman nuzzled him and Gin smiled a bit before they continued.

Sniper began thrusting in and out of Gin's hole. The pleasure was undescribable, and he clenched his eyes shut as he began thrusting harder. However, he heard a strained whine and then a whimper of pain, and he immediately stopped to see Gin whimpering and pressing his face against his chest, trying to stay quiet.

"Sh." The Doberman wrapped his foreleg around the Akita and held him close. "It's okay, Gin. It's okay."

Gin grew silent as the pain faded and he looked away. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to handle you."

Sniper sighed an licked Gin's cheek. "Gin, you're still a pup. I hardly fit inside you, anyway. Besides, it's not your fault. It's only natural for it to hurt."

"Sniper... how bad is it gonna hurt?" The Akita asked softly,

The Doberman sighed again. "I can't say. But just relax, because the pain will be over." Gin still seemed nervous, so he nuzzled him. "I'll never hurt you, Gin. I want this. I want you. Do you want me?"

After a moment of silence, Gin nodded and Snipe continued his thrusts, making sure to go nice and slow. It took awhile, but Gin was able to adjust to the size of Sniper's foot long cock. It wasn't long before he began moaning in pleasure.

The sound of Gin moaning was always a turn on for Sniper, and it encouraged him to go harder and faster. The Doberman pulled out and slammed his cock into the Akita's prostate, making him gasp and moan in intense pleasure.

Sniper placed a paw on Gin's chest before moving it down his body, searching for something.

"Oh, what do we have here?" He asked teasingly, having to resist the urge to pant loudly as he kept thrusting.

Gin blushed when he felt his mate's paw on his erect member. "Sniper..."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name." Sniper licked the tip of Gin's member, making him moan his name.

"Sniper."

"Good boy, Gin. Moan for me." The Doberman said before engulfing the Akita's member, sucking hard on it.

Gin clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself before pleasure from both sides. "Sniper."

Sniper enjoyed Gin's moans, but whenever he moaned his name, that made him what to knot Gin and fill him with his seed. He placed his teeth at the back of the pup's knot, being careful not to bite down. He slurped on it while moving his tongue across it as it throbbed inside his mouth.

"Sniper." Gin moaned, louder this time. "I'm gonna cum!"

Sniper took Gin's cock out of his mouth. "Cum for me, Gin."

Finally, the Akita came all over the Doberman's chest and face. As he came, his ass tightened on Sniper's cock, and Sniper clenched his eyes shut before howling in pleasure as he came inside Gin. The pup felt his ass fill up with his mate's hot and thick sperm.

Gin sighed as he laid his head on his mate's chest. "I love you, forever."

Sniper smiled and nuzzled him. "And I'll love you forever, too."

* * *

The next day, Sniper had knocked Nikita off a cliff and down into a river below in order to save Ben and Hyena. The Doberman had no other choice, not when he couldn't kill the wolf. His regeneration was too powerful.

Ben and Hyena searched for Gin, but they didn't have a chance to tell him what had happened until after they defeated Akakabuto. It broke the Akita's heart when he found out. His father had just died, right after Riki finally remembered him, and now his mate was gone.

A week later, Gin had been searching all of Japan in hopes of finding Sniper. He spoke with many dogs, and some say they saw a doberman fitting his description of Sniper running onto a cargo ship heading for America. They also said that a wolf seemed to have been chasing after him, Nikita.

Gin got onto the next cargo ship to America as soon as it was leaving. He was the Ohu Leader, but the Ohu Army had Ben and the others, they'd thrive without him. Besides, he had to find Sniper, he had to bring his mate back home. But most of all, Gin had to tell him...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the story. Originally, I wanted it to be longer, but this is all I got. But what will happen to Sniper and Gin when they reunite in America? What will they come back to once they return to Japan? But most importantly, just what did Gin have to tell his one true love? Don't worry, the answers will be revealed in the sequel.**


End file.
